Kiss It All Better
by VaporieK
Summary: When Jonathan was in college he met someone named Irene. My OC


Song Fiction of Irene and Jonathan

We had been going steady for a while. It was nice; he was more focused on his work than our relationship. Though, this fact does not bother me. I feel safe with him. He may not be what what's good for me… but I could be wrong. I hope I'm wrong.

We were going to a movie, on a date. We hadn't ever officially gone out before. My heart was racing as we walked down the sidewalk of the narrows of Gotham. The God of Fear, my boyfriend, Jonathan Crane. Letting go of my arm and stated he was to buy tickets and be back momentarily. I stood waiting on him. It was dark around ten at night actually. Hello, I'm Irene. And this is the story. Of how I died.

We have to go back first to when I first met young Dr. Crane before he was even a doctor in college. We had several classes together considering we had similar career paths picked out in mind. We also both worked nights so we had to take the day classes. Which most people take the night classes and work during the day. That's just how things were done. I was the average college girl. I was in track and field, quite the athlete if I say so.

He was very awkward and antisocial. No one really liked him, and his bullying was frequent. Honestly, I felt much sympathy for this man. I had been an awkward outcast my whole life in junior high and high school. He seemed to be mad at the world for what they said and did. I was too, but not for the same reasons… One day Aaron was cornering this angel, I had had enough. I grabbed his shoulder and said "Aaron stop! This is wrong!" the jock seemed surprised "Woman! Back off!" he slapped me with a backhand. I fell backwards. My face felt hot as I sat on the cold tile floor… Aaron stormed off "How can you take his side!" he yelled over his shoulder. The man looked down at me with a moment of sympathy holding in his eyes before muttering "I'm sorry." He pushed up his glasses and walked away. Even though he left me there I was not upset. I'm not sure to this day why. There were a few more similar situations like this afterwards. We had gotten close. To the point where when passing in the halls we would smile at each other. That stopped quickly though when Aaron said it was no good for my 'image' as his girlfriend. I felt disgusting after that.

Being the spunky brunette I am now had caught the eye of a jock named Aaron… He asked me out to study date. Lots of study dates. Then we began eating lunch, dinner and such. We were a couple, the dynamic duo… One night we were at a party, and I saw something, I hadn't seen since my last encounter with Crane. He was drunk, he was a mean drunk.

"Irene, dear hand me another!" he shouted from the couch with his buddies and several other drunk pretty girls. His buddies from the team were also drunk. I had been their personal waitress of the evening. I grabbed another beer from the fridge and sauntered over to my punisher. He was making out with some chick from the drama club. That was the, last straw. I slammed the bottle down at his feet. A similar hot faced feeling had filled my cheeks. I could feel the heated salt rolling down my face. At first he tried saying "Oh baby, I'm drunk… etc." the usual BS. When he tried to put his hand on my shoulder emotionlessly I slapped his hand away. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." I was frozen. "What are you going to do about it? He began, beating… m-me. Even now, the memory of the faces laughing, at me and my weakness. He was over me the whole time. My screams were choked by a white sheet. He continued kicking me… punching, slapping. I'm sure you get it.

Finally I tried standing when he knocked me back down. Slipping my hands from the tape. Oh, did I forget to mention they bound _and gagged_ me. I kicked his out from under him. I bolted for the door. It was open and I literally fell through it in a panic to get away! Stumbling down the street at one o' clock in the morning. Tripping on a pot hole, my shoulder, I'm sure it dislocated. I remember seeing his shoes first. He got on his knees, and scooped me up. Whatever was left. I blacked out, from head trauma. When I woke up, I was in a quaint room. My wounds seemed to have been treated. I tried to get up, but my side was exerting piercing pain on my nerves. I heard rushed steps behind me. Also, something seemed to slam on the ground. "Agh!" I gasped. From behind he spoke "I wouldn't, your lung is punctured…" he didn't really push me back onto the bed as he more or less convinced me to lie back down. "Really….? At least let me see you. Please?" he walked around the bed. "Jonathan?" he smiled.

He had saved me. "You now I owe you forever, right?" chuckling he muttered "I was just returning the favor.". "You couldn't mean..? That time in the hall…?" nodding. "You were afraid but saw past it. And even when he hit you. You didn't let you're fear change your opinion of the situation. Which believe it or not, not many possess this ability." "I just did it because it was the right thing to do.". "You were the first to ever, place any kind of worth on my welfare and feelings. I, to this day am in debt to you, for showing me what that feels like." "Jon-" "You need to rest. Stop talking, your lung can't take much more. Good night." He walked out of the and left the door open a smudge. To let in some light from the hall.

The next day, he was sitting in a chair beside my bed. He was reading a book. An old one at that. "What are you reading?" the question was an innocent one indeed. "The Legend of Sleepy Hallow." He handed me my cell phone. As I reached for it he pulled back. "If you promise me you will not call Aaron to say you're sorry, you owe him nothing." My face was hot and probably filled with surprise. "He did not realize what he had. Ever." "I'm not." He gave it to me. "He called a lot, no?" he shook his head. "Well, that's fine…" I fake smiled. "You don't have to be fake with me. I can tell you're hurt. Which is only to be expected." I frowned and pulled the cover over my head. With a cringe of the slight pain that came from doing so. "Yes… I am." "Well, there is no use feeling sorry for yourself. That isn't very efficient…" he seemed slightly annoyed but yet I knew it was his way of trying to cheer me up. "Right –o!" I kicked off the sheets. He seemed shocked by the sudden outburst. I asked if I could hang out with him, for a while. Since we seemed to get along so well. At this point we weren't so much like liking each in that way.

Each day we would run errands and go to classes together. We were inseparable. One day Aaron came crawling back begging for forgiveness. I didn't even note his presence. I think that's what threw him over the edge.

*Note- This isn't the Songfic part ^-^ This the back story of my OC Irene. I really liked how this turned out. Part 2 coming shortly. And the song is going to be Kiss It All Better by He is We and Sleepless in Seattle by the Cab.


End file.
